


Kado Terindah dari Bumi

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekarang dan lima tahun lalu pun tak ada ubahnya bagiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kado Terindah dari Bumi

**Author's Note:**

> written for Hime-sama's birthday 9/20 ^u^

Aldnoah.Zero © A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

_Lima tahun yang lalu_

Pesta telah usai. Pesta ulang tahun yang lebih terlihat seperti ajang mabuk-mabukan para petinggi kerajaan Vers. Pesta ulang tahun yang terlalu membosankan ... mungkin, untuk gadis kecil seusianya. Tidak ada _unicorn_ , pernak-pernik merah muda, manisan pun hanya sedikit.

Namun—untungnya—sang Putri berambut pirang yang kini telah menanggalkan gaun pesta dari satin berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan bunga dan menggantinya dengan terusan untuk tidur berwarna putih itu masih mendapatkan haknya sebagai seorang yang berulang tahun—kado.

Pesta itu mungkin membosankan, namun kado-kado yang cantik dan tampak mahal ini terlalu baik menghibur hatinya. Assey kecil dengan wajah berseri-seri membuka satu per satu bingkisan yang menggunung di sudut kamarnya.

Ada hiasan bola kaca yang di dalamnya ada orang-orangan dari salju yang bisa menyala merah dan biru saat kaugeser tombolnya ke arah _on_. Ada gantungan dari kristal yang membiaskan cahaya menjadi warna pelangi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kadang bingkisan tersebut disertai secarik surat yang isinya ucapan-ucapan klise seperti _"Semoga panjang umur dan bahagia."_ atau _"Jadilah Putri kecil Vers yang selalu bersahaja."_ entahlah, Assey tak terlalu memahami seluruhnya, namun ia percaya ucapan itu adalah doa yang terbaik untuknya.

Masih ada beberapa lagi yang belum ia buka. Namun gadis itu sudah keburu lelah dan membaringkan punggungnya di atas karpet beludru yang melapisi lantai kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya tergerak ke atas, berusaha menjangkau langit-langit yang mustahil terjangkau. Ia menghela napas.

Saat bahagia seperti ini pun, ada rasa sepi yang perlahan menyulut sudut hatinya.

... Dan ketika itu, ia mendengar suara dentuman keras diikuti guncangan yang membuatnya terbangun.

 

Gadis kecil itu dianugerahi rasa penasaran yang luar biasa—dan keberanian yang di atas rata-rata.

Tiba-tiba saja ia telah berada di bagian kastil kerajaan Vers yang seumur-umur belum pernah terjamah olehnya. Tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya terpancang sebuah roket besar—yang bisa jadi merupakan sumber suara dentuman tadi—dan ia melihat sosok itu.

Sosok pemuda cilik seusianya, berpakaian seperti astronot, dengan sorot mata yang minim cahaya.

Perlahan Assey mendekatinya. Saat anak itu memuntahkan cairan yang melesaki paru-parunya, Assey terkesiap dan bergegas menyongsong tubuhnya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan anak itu, membantunya mengeluarkan cairan dari paru-parunya. Yang ia tahu anak ini butuh pertolongan, dan ia takkan bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Anak lelaki yang rambut pirangnya basah itu membuka matanya kembali, kali ini tampak secercah cahaya di sana—cahaya yang penuh harapan. Assey melepas tautannya, mundur satu langkah. Pipinya bersemu merah saat zamrudnya bertatapan dengan _emerald_ anak itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ...?" adalah kalimat pertamanya pada sang astronot cilik.

Bibir anak itu bergetar, mungkin ingin berkata namun tak bisa. Namun sorot matanya telah cukup menjelaskan semua.

Dan Assey kecil pun tersenyum karenanya.

* * *

 

_Sekarang_

"... _sama_. Hime-sama ...!"

Suara itu dekat, namun tak terjangkau olehnya. Hanya putih dan putih yang memenuhi pandangannya. Ia ingin berlari namun tempat ini seperti roda yang berputar pada porosnya.

"Hime-sama! Bertahanlah! Hime-sama!"

Ia kenal suara itu—tidak, bahkan ia merindukannya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan pemiliknya. Ia ingin menggapainya.

"Hime-sama ...!"

Ia ingin mengakhiri putih yang membutakan matanya.

Kelopak yang menyembunyikan permata zamrud itu terbuka. Cahaya lain merasuk ke dalamnya, namun terhalang oleh sesuatu ... _bukan_ , seseorang.

Dan ketika ia sadari, selaput tipisnya tengah berpagutan.

Tanpa aba-aba, semburat kemerahan menjalari wajahnya yang semula pucat. Zamrudnya yang berbinar itu kembali mengatup, merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir hingga ke relung hatinya.

"Slaine ...." lisannya menggumam lemah. Sosok itu melepas tautannya. Ia tampak terkejut dan bahagia di saat yang sama.

"Hime-sama ... syukurlah ... syukurlah Anda sadar ...." lelaki itu berucap dengan _emerald_ nya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Slaine ... apa yang—"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, telunjuknya mencegah bibir gadis itu untuk bersuara. "—Semuanya baik-baik saja, Hime-sama. Tidak apa-apa. Saya di sini untuk Anda."

Assey menolehkan kepalanya. Tempat ini porak poranda. Terakhir kali ia ingat, semuanya masih kokoh sempurna, hingga sebuah misil melayang dan mendarat tak jauh dari _mecha_ yang ia kendalikan.

"Apa ... perang telah berakhir ...?" gadis itu bertanya, menatap sang pemuda dengan sorot mata penuh harap.

Slaine terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun diraihnya tangan sang Putri dan digenggamnya erat. "Untuk saat ini ... ya. Tapi Anda tak perlu khawatir ...."

"Saya takkan membiarkan Anda tersakiti lagi—Saya akan melindungi Anda, selalu."

"Slaine ...."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Dibawanya Tuan Putri dalam dekapan. "Bantuan akan tiba. Mari kita bersiap," ujarnya.

 

"Dan ... oh, Hime-sama ...."

"Ya, Slaine?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Eh?" Assey menatap pemuda tersebut. Pipinya memerah. "Kau ... mengingatnya ...?" ia bercicit pelan, terharu.

Slaine terkekeh. "Tentu saja, Hime-sama. Karena di hari ini juga ... lima tahun yang lalu ... Anda menyelamatkan hidup saya ...." ujar Slaine merendah.

Assey tersenyum. Direngkuhnya pipi pemuda bermarga Troyard tersebut dan diusapnya perlahan. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Apakah Anda telah mendapat hadiah yang Anda inginkan, Hime-sama?" tanya Slaine.

"Hmm ...." Assey tampak berpikir. "Ya ... Ya. Aku telah mendapatkannya," jawab gadis itu.

"Hmm pasti gencatan senjata ini merupakan hadiah terindah bagi Anda?" tebak Slaine sembari terkekeh pelan.

Assey tertawa kecil. "Mungkin ... iya. Mungkin juga tidak."  


_Karena kado terindahku hanya dirimu, Slaine._

**— _END_ —**


End file.
